Shawdow Re re reeee awakens!!Chapter 3!!
by Yashara
Summary: Yes It is I, Yasha finally posting chapter 3! I would have put it where the other two chap's are but you see, I don't know twi's password and I couldnt upload there! Anyway Just an introduction to 3 characters. Notin big (PS SORRY EDITORS! I thought since


Nimedas stood in the back of the theater.  
"Where are those girls?!?!" He said in frustration. It was bad enough that  
he was going to see a movie with a couple of girls, who,  
by the way had no chance of a relationship with either, but  
they were late. Most likely they were still doing their hair   
or something girly like that.  
He heard a car drive up, "Is that them?" He poked  
his head out of the door, "No, just a group of girls.... what  
is it with girls and this movie anyway?" He heard another car.  
"Oh my gosh, I bet that's them." And of course it wasn't. "So many  
stupid cars." Nimedas grumbled. He sighed and slipped onto   
the floor, sitting on his long blonde braided hair.  
"SURPRISE!"  
"AAAAH!" Nimedas jumped up.  
"Sorry we're late." Hyacinth smiled.  
"Did you miss us?" Lola smirked  
"Lets just go sit down." Nimedas sighed as he started down  
the aisle, "And did you have to scare me like that Hy?"  
"I just wanted to have some fun." Hyacinth replied  
"At my expense of course."  
"Of course!" Hy laughed.  
"Here we are." Nimedas reported, "Our usual front row, right  
side, seats."  
"You sound annoyed." Lola smiled  
"Do we ever sit anywhere else?" Nimedas asked pitifully as he  
took his seat on next to the aisle.  
"No, we are creatures of conformity. We just can't."  
"I think we could afford it."  
"Don't be silly, where else would we sit?" Hy said taking her   
seat next to him.  
"Anywhere."  
"Sorry chump, we are stayin here." Lola said as she flopped  
down in her seat next to Hyacinth.  
"Yawn, will this movie ever start? I don't know about you but  
I'm getting tired of listening to Celine Dion and the Beach  
Boys over and over." Hyacinth lied her head back and closed  
her eyes.  
"Hmph, Me to." Lola replied.  
Nimedas stared at Hyacinth. She was so pretty. Her dark,  
wavy brown hair. Those sad but cute gray eyes and her pale  
complexion... and her chest...  
Hyacinth opened her eyes. "Nimedas, what are you doing?"  
"What? Me?"  
"Were you staring at my chest again?"  
"What? Noooo! Of course not!"  
"Oh come on. I could feel that if you were a mile away."  
"Feel what?" Nimedas asked dumbly.  
"You know what. Girls can feel it when guys stare at their   
chest. They may pretend to not notice but they always do."  
"But I wasn't.."  
"Don't even try." Lola interrupted, "I'm sitting right here."   
She smiled, "I'm not blind you know."  
"Geez." Nimedas rolled this head back.  
"I know you can't help it." Hy said sympathetically.  
"Thanks." Nim said rubbing his forehead, trying to hide the fact  
that he was blushing.  
"You are guy and guys are just naturally perves."  
"HEY!" Nim yelped offensively.  
"What? You are, arn't you?"  
"Well I..."  
"Finally the movies starting!" Hy interrupted her own conversation.  
The room went dark as the previous started to begin their show  
of anoyingness.  
Nim looked at Hy's face as she stared at the screen with a smile,  
the light reflecting on her face. He never even had a chance.  
He sighed. Might as well watch the movie. He started to wonder  
what he was doing here anyway. Just think, a guy with two girls,  
going to see a movie, that every girl in the city has come to see.  
"Waita sec..." He thought, "Am I the only guy here???" He started  
to panic as he looked around for at least one other guy. He found  
four, unfortunately, two of them were with their girlfriend, who  
was clinging to him and the other two.... sadly were together,   
on their own date. And of course there was him.... with two   
girls who would shoot him as soon as look at him, but yet they   
were the only real friends he had. All the sudden, he felt really   
embarrassed. He slowly sank in his chair. Hopefully his hair would  
make him look more like a girl and he wouldn't feel so stupid...  
or was that a bad thing?  
The previous finally ended. The usual theater announcements   
began. "The Goetz Theater, Downtown Monroe." pause, "Please  
consider your neighbor. Keep you feet off the chairs in front  
of you..." Immediately, Hyacinth and Lola put stuck their feet  
in the air. Unfortunately, there was no chairs in front of them.  
"Remember, this is a smoke free environment..." Both girls   
pretended to smoke.  
"You two are weird" Nim sighed. The girls just laughed.  
"Please, no talking during the production..."  
You guessed it, they yelled almost as loud as they could,  
"HI! HOW ARE YOU??"  
"JUST FINE YOU?"  
"GREAT!"  
The woman's voice continued, "Please use the trash receptacles   
located around the edges of the theater..."  
Lola threw a piece of trash in the floor in front of her.  
"Thank-you and enjoy the show."  
"Yes! Movie movie movie!" Lola laughed. Nim just sighed.  
"I swear, sometimes I wish I didn't know you two."   
Neither of them heard.  
"HEY!" Lola burst out, "Nimmy looks like Legolass!"  
"MY NAME ISNT NIMMY!" He yelped  
"You're right he does!" Hyacinth said pulling on his super  
long blonde braid.  
"Hey quite that!" Nim yanked back his precious hair, "And I  
do NOT look like an ELF!"   
"Sure you do!" Lola said, reaching over Hyacinth, pulling on   
his ears. "Just fix these a bit and..."  
"Leave my ears alone!!!" He pulled away.  
"Awe, come on Nimmy..." Hyacinth snickered  
"Stop calling me that!"  
"...you'd be a great elf!"  
"How's that?" Nim griped.  
"Well, now that I think about it..." Hy reconsidered  
"What?"   
"Your hearing isn't so great...and your aim, I'm sure is awful."  
"HEEEY!"   
"Ya, and I bet you couldn't hit a target if you life depended on  
it." Lola chimed in.  
"HEY! What's with the, Pick on the Nimedas, all the sudden?"  
"Sorry, but you're to easy to pick on!" Hy joked.  
"And besides, you make it sooo easy!" Lola almost died laughing.  
"Shut up! The credits are stopping!" Nim snapped  
"Ooooh, we hurt Nimmys feeeeliiiings." Lola said, leaning  
close to him making a little sad face.  
"Leave me alone." Nim gripped.  
"Touchy aren't we?" Hy poked his arm.  
"QUIT IT!"  
"SHHHHHHH" Came a voice from the row next to them.  
"Ya!" Nim whispered.  
Hy stopped teasing Nim, much to Lola's dismay.   
"Oh crap" Hy whispered.  
"What?" Lola asked.  
"Gotta go to the bathroom."  
"Geez." Nim sighed.  
"Hey, not my fault." Hy stood up. "Switch places with me." She whispered as   
she passed Lola. Lola nodded.  
As soon as Hyacinth was out of the theater Lola moved over next to Nim, who   
was kinda in the dark about what was going on.   
"Uh.... isn't that Hy's seat?"  
"Not no more!" Lola smiled  
"Ooookaaayy..." Nim raised an eyebrow.  
Lola was so pretty... She had scars   
on her face and hands, from what no one knew... But in a way they were  
appealing. Not like Hyacinths frail, untouched, delicate skin, that would  
make Hy scream in horror if she even got a speck of dirt on it. But   
Lola... she was always ready for anything. And those eyes were so   
enchanting. Her hair always smelled like cherries and .... there  
was, of course...... her chest!!!!  
"Niiimyyyy." Lola said looking at him out of the corner of her eye.  
"Umm...y..yes?"   
"Were you looking at my chest?" A smile creeped across her face.  
"Why would you think that? Heh."  
"You mean you weren't?"  
"Of COURSE not!"  
"Why not?" Lola asked with a pitiful little frown.  
"WHAT?!?!" Nim asked.   
"I mean, they're perfect aren't they?"  
"TH...THEY?!?!"  
"Well, that is..." She leaned over, pressing her chest into his face. "I   
would like to have your opinion, if you don't mind."  
"I...I..That is..."  
"What's going on here?" Hy asked, popcorn in hand.  
"NOTHING!" Nim squeaked.  
"Nimmy was staring at my chest."  
"Is that right?" Hy smirked  
"Don't look at me like that!" Nim grouched, "She's the one who's putting  
her boobs in my face!"   
"Oh, so that's what you two are doing. Maybe I should go to the back of  
the theater and leave you two alone." Hy winked  
"NO!" Nim gasped. "Not with her!"  
"Well that was rude!" Lola frowned. "And I thought you liked my chest."  
"WHAT?!?"  
"BE QUIET!!!" The voice from the other aisle shouted. Hy giggled as she   
plopped down in her seat.  
"Popcorn?" She asked.  
"ME ME!" Lola took the bowl.   
"Has the movie started?" Hy asked.  
"Naw, still the Narrator." Nim replied  
"AH!!" Hy screeched  
"What?" Lola and Nim asked.  
"It's ARAGORN! He is soooo HOT!"  
"Legolass is better." Lola argued  
"He is not." Hy glared  
"Is too."  
"Is NOT."  
"Shut up." Nim interrupted.  
"Legolass is such a flake. Perfect blonde hair, cute pointy ears, says  
cute little things like "Oh no I broke a nail!" And he walks on snow for  
crying out loud! He has no muscles to him whatsoever!" Hy continued the war  
of the hotties.  
"Aragorn looks like he hasn't bathed in days. His hair is greasy and I bet he   
smells! Besides, he needs a hair cut desperately!" Lola argued.  
"Aragorn needs a hair cut???? I don't think you should be saying Aragorn is  
the one who needs a hair cut! Hey, Aragorn isn't the one wearing a skirt!"  
"Real men have long blonde hair and wear tights and skirts!"  
"You mean gay men." Hy rolled her eyes.  
"Excuuuse me?"  
"Just shut up." Nim said.  
"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Lola and Hy snapped.  
"Ooh ooh ooh! Legolas is coming on! Shh shh! I wanna hear!" Lola broke out.  
Hy and Nim sighed.  
"Hey... Nim nim." Hy whispered  
"Nim nim?"  
"Have you seen Laigon or Solstice?"  
"Nope. Just being with you two in enough for me."  
"Chicken! Oh well... Find um later."  
  
  
THE END OF CHAPTER 3!! I will be righting chapter 6 also, so if you liked   
this one, just wait!! 


End file.
